New drug therapies are being developed for cancer treatment of isolated organs. Research on several animal models is being conducted prior to treatment of humans. Portable instrumentation is required for small animal surgery on the rat, and special catheters are required for liver isolation in the pig. This project involves the design of a portable physiological monitoring/surgical system for liver perfusion in the rat, and design and fabrication of multilumen catheters for liver isolation in the pig.